


Dress Rehearsal

by Lavavulture



Series: One, Two, Three [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dubious Consent Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavavulture/pseuds/Lavavulture
Summary: Cole wants to try bedroom role-play once again and digs in deep to find inspiration.  Dorian and Iron Bull admire his performance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to quit saying that this is the last thing I'll write in this series because clearly I was birthed from a river of lies and will probably go to my grave writing this OT3. Every time I sit down to write something else, more of this comes out.

“I want to try again,” Cole said into the comfortable silence of the near-empty library, his legs crossed in front of him on the floor by Dorian’s chair. 

“Hmmmm? Try what again?” Dorian asked, distracted as he turned a page in the heavy tome on his lap. He didn’t turn away from the book but he did run his fingers down the back of Cole’s neck to let him know that he was paying attention. 

Dorian had tried to find him his own chair to sit in while they read but Cole found that he preferred the floor. He liked to be close when the mage discovered something so exciting in his books that he had to share, gesturing to sections with flourish. Sometimes Dorian would read for so long that the words in Cole’s book would begin to swim from exhaustion and he would press his cheek to Dorian’s knee until Iron Bull came and herded them back to their room. Those were his favorite nights. 

“Pretending,” Cole said, running his own fingers over the front of the small book on spirits that Dorian had given him. Dorian had been curious if he could confirm or deny any of the purported facts on spirit nature in the book but it just left Cole with more questions. He couldn’t remember enough to know if it was true or not. But it had made him think on some things.

His response captured Dorian’s full attention immediately. Dorian clapped the large book shut and turned his head fully down towards him on the floor. 

“Oh?” Dorian sounded casual but there was a heavy heat that sparked inside him at the thought. Dorian liked pretending. He liked pulling on the cloak of another man and letting thoughts and feelings that weren’t his control him for an evening of pleasure. It felt wicked and wild and made Dorian ache. 

Cole had liked it too, had liked how pretending had made familiar touches and words new again. But it had been harder for him to keep hold of that pretend life and make it his own when Dorian and the Iron Bull had been touching him.

“I made it too complicated,” Cole said finally. He’d been thinking very hard about that night and Dorian’s book had shown him a better way. “I don’t know how to be Cole all the time yet, flesh and blood and not forgetting, so I couldn’t be a Cole that was me and also not.”

He looked down at the cover of the book and closed his eyes in pleasure at Dorian’s soft caress. “I should be a spirit instead. Then I don’t have to hold onto memories that don’t belong to me when everything is building up inside.”

“I don’t entirely understand,” Dorian admitted but grinned crookedly to let him know that he didn’t mind. He leaned down and kissed Cole briefly. “But I’m eager to learn.”

 

Compassion whimpered as his master finally lifted his hand off of his chest and stood back to see his reaction. The chill that had been racing through him disappeared like it’d never been but he was still shivering, shivering deep in the ropes that bound him in place, shivering as Iron Bull breathed hot against his neck and tried not to move. Iron Bull was still thick and hard inside of him, his big hands holding him in place by his hips.

“I think that cold had more of an effect than the heat,” Magister Pavus murmured in satisfaction. He lifted up his scroll and wrote a few notes as Iron Bull and Compassion waited in front of him. “Tell me, spirit, how did that feel?”

Compassion pulled on the soft ropes holding his hands up, twining his fingers deeper into the cloth. None of this was right, none of it made sense. He shouldn’t feel these things, these conflicting emotions, these heavy physical sensations. He shouldn’t even have a body but he did and now it ached.

Magister Pavus said that he was his spirit now and he knew that this was wrong but he didn’t have the words to tell him so. Spirits didn’t belong to people, they helped them or hurt them and that should be the end of it. There should be no space in the center of Compassion’s being that allowed for this complexity and yet his master was creating one, forcing his way inside of his singular nature.

“Spirit,” Magister Pavus said, a light warning lilt to his voice. 

Behind Compassion, Iron Bull dug his hands deeper into his hips. His voice was strained as he spilled it over Compassion’s ear, “Dominus asked you a question, demon.”

“Good!” Compassion said finally and then shook his head. “No, that’s not right, that’s not the word. It felt like pulling and-and burning and it hurt but I wanted it to and then it stopped. There’s no word for all of that!”

“Much more of an effect than the heat,” Magister Pavus said with a sharp grin. He ran his quill over his scroll contemplatively. “Now what to try next.”

“Boss,” Iron Bull started and then paused, “Dominus, can we wrap this up?”

“You’ve always bragged that you have the stamina of a dragon, Iron Bull. Surely you’re not done in already?” 

“You don’t know what this magic crap is doing to him,” Iron Bull said and suddenly bit Compassion’s shoulder. Compassion moaned at the surprising pain and twisted uselessly in the cage of his ropes and Iron Bull’s hands. Iron Bull ran one of those big hands down towards where Compassion felt the most desperate and he lingered above the heat of his dripping cock. “He's so tight right now. You keep this up and he’s going to lose it.”

“That’s the point of these experiments, Bull,” Magister Pavus said in his slowest, clearest voice—as though he was speaking to a particularly dim animal. “I want to know his limits.”

His master came closer and took his chin in-hand. He caressed his thumb over Compassion’s lips and smiled when he leaned into the touch. Compassion couldn’t help it; it felt like there was a chain between him and the magister and every moment that he wasn’t touching him felt like torture. “You’re a rare find, aren’t you, spirit? I intend to learn every last bit of you.”

Compassion shuddered. There was nothing rare about him except for the fact that he was living and breathing outside of the Fade in flesh that resembled the humans instead of the corruption of his nature. And he didn’t understand it himself so how could this one human learn about it?

“I should go back,” Compassion said, even as he tried to push himself harder on the cock inside him, even as he pressed his lips to his master’s palm. “I don’t belong here.”

“You belong where I say you do,” his master said lightly and tilted his head, face brightening. “Ah, I think that lightning would be the next logical step.”

“Fuck,” Iron Bull muttered behind him and firmed his hands back into place around his hips. 

Compassion could feel Iron Bull’s frustration and it awakened every instinct in him to help him push it back. But his instincts were also warring with his own growing excitement. His brand-new nerves were raw and he didn’t know if he wanted his master to stop or continue. How could he possibly want both?

“Dominus,” Compassion said and nuzzled deeper against Magister Pavus’s hand. “Please.”

“Yes, of course.” And then his master moved his hand down, low, lower than before and sent a shock of pinpricks shooting through his body. 

Compassion cried out at the sensation. Did it hurt? He didn’t even know. He had thought that pain was something to be avoided but even though the lightning was making his insides shake and burn, he was throbbing in time to the beat of his heart and it felt so wonderful, so full and so, so good.

“Ah!” Compassion could barely hear his voice over the roar in his head and everything that had been building in him hit a height so powerful that he was frozen in it, mouth open and gasping as he almost came into the empty air.

Behind him Iron Bull grunted loudly and Compassion couldn’t tell if it was in pain or pleasure. He wondered if there really was a difference, if humans didn’t just have several words for the same thing and he’d never understood it until he’d felt them.

“Lightning was a notable success,” Magister Pavus said and licked his lips. 

 

Compassion was so dazed that he barely comprehended Dominus releasing him from his bounds, kissing him slowly and sensually as Iron Bull shook behind him. When Compassion next came back into full awareness of his surroundings, he was on his back on his master’s soft furs and Iron Bull was between his legs, thrusting hard into him. Compassion moaned and reached for him. The sensations were building even higher and all he wanted was to feel, to feel and to touch and to burn.

“Stop,” Magister Pavus said in quiet voice that nevertheless made Iron Bull still immediately. 

Iron Bull growled over him and Compassion shivered, his hands clawing at his huge back. He didn’t want him to stop, he wanted more and his wanting frightened him. He shouldn’t want this. 

“My turn, I think.” His master slid off his robe to reveal his naked body, glistening with the expensive oil he’d had Compassion rub into his skin earlier, his light eyes heavy on him as he’d worked. His cock was hard and tight against his body.

“I’m not finished,” Iron Bull said, slowly, dangerously. Compassion closed his eyes as Iron Bull pushed one more deliberate time deep into him.

“I don’t see what that has to do with what I said.” Magister Pavus flexed his fingers and fire danced around his hands.

Compassion wondered for a moment if Iron Bull was going to obey and he questioned at the parts of him that prayed he wouldn’t. 

“Fine,” Iron Bull said and his voice promised something that Compassion couldn’t name but made him shudder nonetheless. He pulled away despite Compassion’s cries and stepped back. He tilted his head down in careful subservience.

Compassion pressed his head back against the furs for a moment and tried to control the shaking of his flesh. It all belonged to him, didn’t it, so why did his skin and blood not obey him the same way he obeyed his master?

The answer came to him in a sudden flash of insight and he reached his arms out towards Magister Pavus. Of course his body didn’t belong to him. It belonged to his master and if he ached and trembled, that was clearly his wish. Compassion almost sobbed at this simple explanation. Finally something made sense in this mad world.

“Please, Dominus,” Compassion begged. “Please have me.”

“How sweetly you beg. You could learn a lesson from my spirit.” Dominus flashed Iron Bull a cool, triumphant look and sank gracefully down to his knees.

Bull just grunted. His face was low but Compassion could feel the rebellion in him. He wondered if he should tell Magister Pavus, wondered what he would do if Iron Bull did rebel, but then he wasn’t able to wonder anything beyond the feel of Dominus crawling sensually over him. His skin was warm and slick against Compassion’s shivering flesh and he curled himself up towards him eagerly.

“Ah,” Dominus warned, his hand on Compassion’s chest. He waited until Compassion sank back into the furs before he leaned up and kissed him, wet and teasing.

Compassion moaned into his mouth and curled his fingers into the furs. He wanted something he knew was forbidden, something he knew was not anything a spirit should want. He wanted Dominus under him so that he could explore his smooth skin, lick down his body until he could press inside. Compassion shivered again. 

“You’ve been very obedient today,” Dominus murmured into his mouth. His hand slid down and teased around Compassion’s cock, never quite touching the places he should. Compassion jerked and whined under him and Iron Bull grunted again. 

Suddenly Dominus pulled away again and Compassion felt like he was going to die. Human bodies were soft and fragile and surely his wouldn’t be able to take this a second longer. He mumbled out nonsensical protests and reached for his master but Dominus only smiled, crooked and beguiling, and settled himself down onto the furs beside Compassion.

“I want you on me,” Magister Pavus said calmly, stroking himself with slow, even movements. “Show me how nicely you can ride my cock.”

Compassion nodded fervently and scrambled over. His legs were shaking furiously as he lifted up and then slid down onto his master’s slick cock. It made him gasp out and cry, unable to think beyond the initial sensations enough to do anything until Iron Bull came closer and fisted his hand in his hair.

“He told you to ride him,” Iron Bull said in that low, dangerous voice and Dominus smiled wider.

“Be patient with the spirit. He’s doing his very best,” Dominus scolded and then lifted his chin up at Compassion. “Come now, I don’t like to repeat myself.”

And Compassion gathered up the disintegrating threads of his awareness enough to begin moving, slowly at first against the pain of Iron Bull’s tight grip in his hair and then faster, heedless of anything but the pleasure coiling up inside of him.

“That’s a good spirit,” Dominus murmured, pleased, and then leaned his head back, lazily running his hands up Compassion’s thighs as he moved.

“Dominus,” Iron Bull said, his other hand gripping his heavy cock hard. “Can I have his mouth? Please.”

“Now was it so hard to ask nicely?” Dominus sighed in pleasure and waved his hand. “By all means.”

Compassion was turning towards him before Iron Bull could do anything, his mouth already open and ready to take him in. Dominus had warned him that it would be difficult to learn how to give Iron Bull pleasure this way and it had been but he’d learned it, just like he’d learned how to take his huge cock inside his body and like he’d learned to touch his own thickened flesh, sensitive and aching for any touch. 

None of this was anything to do with helping people and he didn’t think it was quite what he was supposed to do but it was hard to remember that as Dominus reached over and took him in a loose fist, stroking him until he keened around Iron Bull's hot flesh and came. Iron Bull groaned and held Compassion’s head in place, fucking into his mouth until he was filling him overfull with his seed.

It was only then that Dominus lost his amused lassitude and reached for Compassion’s hips, working him on his cock until he followed them to an arching orgasm. 

The three of them panted in the room for several minutes until finally Iron Bull loosened his grip on Cole’s hair and moved away. He walked over to Dorian’s divan and sank heavily onto it with a satisfied sigh before picking up a bottle of wine. He upended it and swallowed for a long moment before sighing again. 

“Damn, that was good,” Iron Bull said happily. He wagged his index finger in their direction. “You two almost killed me there.”

“You were fine,” Dorian murmured. He stretched long and smiled as Cole took advantage of his sudden freedom to melt down onto him like a blanket. Dorian kissed whatever bit of Cole he could reach and licked his lips. “I’m famished. Bull, get me those grapes on the table.”

“Get them yourself,” Iron Bull said and took another swig of the wine. “I can’t feel my legs right now from that lightning.”

“Don’t be a child. Cole’s not complaining. Are you, _amatus_?” Dorian kissed against his hair again and stroked his arm. “Why don’t you be helpful and get me those grapes?”

“No,” Cole murmured sleepily, pushing his face deeper into Dorian’s neck. “I don’t want to.”

“This is no way to talk to a magister,” Dorian huffed and then seemed to give up on the whole idea as he settled against Cole. He stroked his hair and Cole closed his eyes. “Tell me, was it easier to pretend this time?”

“Yes,” Cole said. He would have to think about the whole thing later, once his mind had climbed out of the sleepy fog that always followed sex. It had been easier and he knew that Dorian would be interested to hear what he had learned while pretending to be solely a spirit once again. It had been less complicated and more at the same time, which would have disturbed him as a spirit. But he thought that he was beginning to understand how humans lived with such complexity. 

Cole pressed closer and yawned. “It was nice.”

“Hmmm, it was more than nice,” Iron Bull said with a thoughtful rumble in his voice. “But I think that next time, I get to decide how we play.” 

And Cole nodded because that was only fair. Deep down he could feel Dorian’s sudden anticipation and excited worry. Cole pressed his mouth to Dorian’s neck and smiled slightly against the skin. 

Dorian was right to worry. And in this one circumstance, Cole thought that it would be okay if he didn’t help him relieve it.


End file.
